Cartas desde Verdún
by ELI251
Summary: dos amantes, una guerra y varios kilométros de separación. mi aportación para el concurso de imposibilidades (aunque fuera de tiempo) 100% LeviHan
1. distancia

HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!

no ps nada aquí pasando a dejar mi participación en el concurso de imposibilidades de Doka Shibichan, además de esto solo tengo un par de cosas que decir. este fic va dedicado con todo cariño al grupo de LeviHanji fans. otra cosilla sitúe esta historia en una de las batallas más estúpidas (según yo) de la primera guerra mundial (en si toda la guerra fue estúpida), esto pasó en Verdun, Francia. no tirare un choro mareador de historia, lo que si les diré que solo esta batalla duro casi un año,la mayoría de los muertos de la primera guerra perecieron en esta batalla y de un lado tenemos a los franceses y del otro bando tenemos a los alemanes. para mayor información sobre lo que pasó en esta batalla se las contesto en un review...o la wikipedia jajaja. sin más les dejo el ya típico...

los personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

Cartas desde Verdun

8 de febrero 1916

Ya es la cuarta carta que te envío y aún no obtengo una respuesta de tu parte Hanji…no sé si es mejor que deje de escribirte, pero por más que me lo proponga me sigue resultando imposible, Auruo sigue diciéndome que no fue buena idea pedirte matrimonio a sabiendas que estaba en servicio y más en plena guerra contra los estúpidos alemanes. Supongo que sigues molesta, tu mirada me lo dejó saber a la perfección en la estación de trenes hace dos semanas, ya no sé qué más decirte que no te haya dicho ya. No me diste un "sí" cuando te pedí que te casaras conmigo, solo piénsalo por favor, espero poder regresar para el cumpleaños de tu padre, Ahora te escribo desde Normandía no hay mucho que reportar, solo gente asustada y mal informada, pero no te preocupes los chicos y yo estamos bien. Ahora solo me quedare esperando tu respuesta…

Siempre tuyo…aunque no quieras

Capitán del onceavo regimiento, Levi Rivaille.

P.d

Dicen que iremos a Verdun, algo está pasando por allá, así que hay una pequeña posibilidad de que pasemos por Lyon sería una oportunidad de verte.

28 de Febrero de 1916

Aún sigues molesta lo sé, me hubiera gustado ir a Lyon pero al parecer cambiaron la ruta, el teniente decidió llegar a Paris en lugar de Lyon, quién sabe, ordenes desde arriba supongo. No hay razón para encubrir lo que pasa de este lado del país, esos alemanes ya no saben por dónde penetrar Francia, intentan tomar Verdun y tengo miedo de que lo logren, no hay mucha artillería con la que se pueda defender y sinceramente un trincheras mal hechas no nos ayudaran mucho, amor solo te pido que contestes alguna de mis cartas, quiero saber que estas bien por ti… no por lo que mi hermana Petra le envía a Auruo. Sonará tonto pero espérame, te prometo regresar y poner un anillo en tu dedo anular y casarnos.

Siempre tuyo

Capitán del onceavo regimiento, Levi Rivaille

15 de marzo de 1916

Diario de Hanji Zoe

He recibido otra carta de Levi…Petra me sigue insistiendo en que al menos le escriba una sola línea diciéndole que estoy bien, pero esa pregunta antes de partir sigue resonando en mi mente, no le he dado una contestación no por el hecho de no amarlo, de eso estoy totalmente segura, paso los días y noches rezando para que regrese a mí con bien, y cada vez que una de sus cartas llega a mis manos descanso tranquila una semana más sabiendo que él aún sigue con vida, pero no quiero ilusionarme vagamente ¿qué sería de mí si le dijera que sí a Levi y el muriera? Es un soldado pero es mi culpa, nadie me mando a enamorarme de uno.

Ahora me quedare a meditar la propuesta de Petra y ver si le envío una carta a Levi.

23 de marzo de 1916

Esta guerra me resulta cada vez más absurda, veo como cientos de mis compañeros mueren en manos enemigas…bueno de bombas enemigas. Hace poco casi perezco por culpa del fuego de los morteros alemanes, no quiero preocuparte en vano y me siento hasta culpable de escribirte esto, pero algo me impulsa para contártelo; a ciencia cierta no sé si salga con vida cada día que amanece y cada noche que oscurece, aun así no te preocupes tengo la certeza de que regresare a ti pase lo que pase, ya sea caminando o en una caja de madera…ahora comienzo a llorar, vaya soldado resulté ser. Tengo miedo de no volver a verte, a no sentir tus labios sobre los míos y tus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, Hanji pase lo que pase aun espero tu respuesta…

Siempre en tu corazón

Capitán del onceavo regimiento, Levi Rivaille

13 de abril de 1916

Diario de Hanji Zoe

Una carta más para la colección…por primera vez Levi me comparte su miedo a la muerte y me asusta que todo eso esté ligado directamente a mí, es sorprendente que él apenas sienta el miedo que yo siento desde el día en el que me conto sobre su campaña militar en esta guerra, terminando esto y unos cuantos deberes más (entre ellos ir a ver al doctor) por fin le escribiré una carta, unas cuentas líneas para que sepa que estoy bien, no creo poder darle una respuesta aún, sin embargo espero que con eso baste por el momento…

30 de abril de 1916

Hola

Después de tu última carta no sé si aún estés con vida, tal vez solo le escribo a un fantasma que muy posiblemente ya se encuentre a mi lado. Quizá esta carta llegue tarde no lo sé, solo escribo para decirte que estoy bien salvo por una gripe que no me deja en paz, en si no hay mucho que contarte aún trabajo con mi padre en la tienda de víveres, visito de vez en cuando a tu madre y siempre acompaño a Petra al servicio postal esperando las cartas de Auruo y las tuyas, a veces también viene la prometida de Erd. Todas esperamos buenas noticias de aquel lado de la frontera. Espero que puedas leer esto Levi, no sabes cómo te extraño…te amo.

Tuya, Hanji

17 de mayo de 1916

El otro día me preguntaron qué era lo que me impulsaba a seguir con vida, desde luego sabes que la respuesta eres tú, pero no solo eso, desde que te envié la tercera carta y no obtuve una respuesta evadía cada bala, cada bomba y apuñalaba a cada enemigo solo para vivir un poco más y toparme con la noticia de recibir una carta tuya, mentiría si te dijera que no podía creer cuando me llamaron para entregarme tu epístola. A pesar de aun no tener una respuesta de tu parte estoy feliz, porque sé que me amas, feliz porque estas bien...excepto por esa tosecita que no te deja en paz, y sobre todo feliz porque no me has olvidado. Pero no creas que he olvidado que me debes una respuesta.

Por siempre enamorado de ti

Capitán del onceavo regimiento, Levi Rivaille

31 de Mayo de 1916

Diario de Hanji Zoe

Una carta más de Levi una más donde me pide una respuesta, es por esto que no quería enviarle una carta, me pide una respuesta que quiero darle y a la vez no. Vivo con el miedo constante de que un día en lugar de una de sus cartas sea el telegrama de su muerte lo que llegue a mis manos. Me dicen que no sea tan pesimista, pero viendo la cantidad de cuerpos que desfilan por la estación de Lyon provenientes de Verdun me dice que no me haga muchas ilusiones, el otro día llego el cuerpo de Erd…o lo que quedaba de él. Ver a su prometida llorando desconsolada me hizo ver un poco hacía el futuro y verme a mí de la misma manera, llorando desconsolada sobre el ataúd con el nombre de Levi. Al menos no estoy embarazada o algo así, de lo contrario esto no sería tan llevadero. Por otra parte la tos que padezco se ha intensificado hasta el punto que no puedo hacer mis deberes, iré nuevamente con el doctor esperando que me recete algo más fuerte.

15 de Junio de 1916

Sigo sin respuestas creo que estas enojada o algo así, supongo que ya sabes que Erd murió y te adelanto que Gunther también, Auruo recibió dos heridas de bala y en estos momentos está en la enfermería, no lo han trasladado lejos del campo de batalla porque dicen que no esta tan grave como otros…y yo, estoy bien dentro de lo que cabe, de nuevo mi objetivo diario es sobrevivir con la esperanza de encontrarme con una respuesta tuya, siempre termino defraudado o será qué tus cartas se han perdido en los peligrosos viajes junto con las provisiones, o tal vez alguien intercepta tus cartas para que no lleguen a mí, es mejor consuelo pensar eso a caer en la realidad de que no quieres que sepa de ti, como si quisieras que te olvidara, ¿pero cómo explicarte que es imposible olvidar al amor de tu vida?

El que mendiga por tu amor

Capitán del onceavo regimiento, Levi Rivaille

02 de Julio de 1916

Diario de Hanji Zoe

No puedo evitar sentirme terriblemente culpable, mientras él pelea por nuestra libertad, yo le hago pensar que no lo amo, que estoy conspirando para que deje de quererme, nada más alejado de la realidad, sí me muero por besarlo y sentir como me rodea con sus fuertes brazos de los que jamás quisiera separarme, de sentir su mirada penetrante posada en mí, la forma en que suena su voz al susurrarme un "te amo" al oído, quisiera vivir feliz a su lado toda la eternidad, lamentablemente el mundo no es una fábrica de conceder deseos, Levi está lejos de mí y un día de estos puede dejar de existir y yo me quedare sin él. Aunque a cómo van las cosas puede que esa realidad sea a la inversa, Y no sea tan malo que se olvide de mí.

See bueno esto aún no termina, espero subir el siguiente capitulo el fin de semana, lamentablemente eso de estar en semana de exámenes finales no esta chido...en fin gracias por leer.

ELI251


	2. adiós

HEEEEEEEEEEEEY!

no pos sí tarde como siempre, no tengo remedio, a pesar de que esto ya no pudo continuar en el concurso no podía dejarlo sin terminar, y admitiendo ciertas cosas esto no estaría listo aun de no ser por otras cosas, aun así excusas sobran y son innecesarias para dar razón de porque no terminé esto a tiempo.

ahora solo quiero dejar un par de recomendaciones.

1.- si son gamers y no han podido jugar algún titulo por falta de plata para comprarlo, no se spoilien (o como sea que se escriba) por más que la historia y la trama del juego sean tentadoras no lo hagan o terminaran como su servidora, fumando como si tuviera un hijo en la penal, de lo mucho que le afecto saber el final del juego sin haberlo jugado.

2.- entreguen las cosas a tiempo jeje...de verdad.

ah y felicidades a las ganadoras del concurso de imposibilidades, muy merecidos los primeros lugares. sin más los dejo con el ya típico...

los personajes aquí mencionados no son de mi propiedad, son de Hajime Isayama.

* * *

02 de septiembre de 1916

**Diario de guerra del capitán Rivaille **

Más de dos meses y medio y no he vuelto a recibir una respuesta suya, no creo que deba de preocuparme más, de seguro ya encontró a otro hombre con el que pueda pasar el resto de su vida, sin tener que preocuparse si él regresara con vida a casa con cada día que pasa, dicen que sí en verdad amas algo y no es para ti es mejor dejarlo ir, sin embargo soy lo suficientemente egoísta como para no hacerlo, amo a Hanji y la quiero conmigo pase lo que pase. Ahora nuestra situación están adversa que posiblemente en un par de días más yo ya no camine por la faz de la tierra, y aun así no quiero evitarle el dolor de mi partida; esta separación ya ha sido lo suficientemente difícil para ambos que es enfermo de mi parte pensar de esta manera, pero qué más da, así es la vida, así es la guerra y así es el amor.

Hace unos meses perdimos el fuerte de Douaumount y posiblemente perdamos a Verdun también, ahora siento una enorme ira ya que creo que hemos peleado para nada, unos dicen que lo hacemos por libertad, otros dicen que por honor, mi razón era pelear por amor, pero hace mucho que ese amor me dejó y se fue en busca de algo mejor (o al menos eso quiero creer) el otro día Petra me envió una carta diciéndome la situación general, nada del otro mundo, cosas que ya sabía fueron repetidas en aquella misiva. Aunque me niegue a quererlo me gustaría saber que ha sido de Hanji, pero la carta de mi hermana no me basta, dice que "dentro de lo que cabe Hanji está bien" esa línea me da mucho en que pensar, hace que mi imaginación vuele fuera del campo de batalla y pierda mi concentración, Farlan murió al empujarme lejos del alcance de una bomba el otro día, comienzo a creer que esa acción fue un completo desperdicio, me hubiera dejado morir así me ahorraría mucho de lo que siento en este momento.

30 de septiembre de 1916

_Diario de Hanji Zoe _

No se necesita ser un genio estos días para saber cuál era mi enfermedad, no sé porque yo misma no me di cuenta antes, pero al comenzar a toser sangre…bueno ya era más que obvio. Quién diría que esto me pasaría a mí, comienzo a pensar que es un cobro de facturas de la vida, por no ser sincera con Levi, por no ser sincera conmigo o quizá por el enorme egoísmo del que lo hice víctima. Fui egoísta al reservarme el amor que siento por él sólo para mí, dejándolo ignorante frente a toda esta situación.

Ya no he recibido ninguna carta suya supongo que entendió algo que yo no quise explicar, sé que continua con vida porque aún no hay un telegrama que confirme lo contrario, ahora solo me quedan mis padres para sobrellevar mi enfermedad, es tonto que lo diga pero sigo amando a Levi aunque él ya haya dejado de hacerlo.

07 de octubre de 1916

**Diario de guerra del capitán Rivaille**

Siento como las balas pasan a mi lado zumbando, siento como los guijarros de tierra caen sobre mi cuerpo a causa de las explosiones cerca de mí, ya no hay nada que me inspire a seguir existiendo, mi familia seguirá con su vida sin importar si regreso con vida o no. Es interesante como me dejo caer por el hecho de que la mujer que más amo, no me amó de igual manera, es aterrador pensar que mi mejor opción es caminar sobre tierra de nadie y dejar que un alemán me mate, pero es una idea tentadora que desde hace mucho no me deja de pasar por la mente, es tan patético…tan patético.

19 de octubre de 1916

Petra R.

Hola hermano, sé que no es una carta mía lo que esperabas pero me encuentro en una situación en la que no puedo continuar. Desde niños fue bien sabido que no sabía guardar un secreto y eso no ha cambiado y no cambiara. Es por eso que te escribo. Hanji, tu Hanji, mi mejor amiga, mi futura cuñada, la chica que no ha dejado de pensar en ti, la que te ama, está enferma, no estoy segura si esa es la razón por la cual no te dio una respuesta a tu petición pero…tiene tuberculosis y no estoy segura que tan versado seas en el tema, el punto es que está grave, las medicinas no parecen ayudarle, su estado decae con cada día que pasa.

No tengo idea alguna de lo que haya pasado por tu cabeza estos últimos meses, solo quiero decirte con toda seguridad que ella te sigue amando, espero que esta carta no llegue tarde a tus manos, aun tienes una razón para regresar a Lyon.

Por favor sigue peleando, tienes que regresar.

_**31 de octubre 1916**_

_**Oficina de asuntos militares (Paris, Francia) **_

_**Se le informa que el capitán Levi Rivaille perteneciente al onceavo regimiento de infantería, ha desaparecido en batalla.**_

01 de noviembre de 1916

_Diario de Hanji Zoe_

Es increíble como solo tres palabras pueden cambiar la vida de las personas, "desaparecido en batalla" un sinónimo de "esta muerto sólo que no hemos encontrado el cuerpo" me pregunto cómo habrán sido sus últimos momentos ¿pensó en mí, aun lo hacía? ¿espero mi respuesta? Me siento una porquería al no haberle escrito más que una sola carta, merezco esta enfermedad, merezco cada dolencia que sienta. Un sí, le hubiera bastado para morir feliz, no pensando Diosa sabe que cosas sobre nuestra relación.

Levi murió lejos de mí, y ni siquiera tengo su cuerpo para despedirme como quisiera. Sin cuerpo, sin tumba… sin él.

/

Los días pasaron, la batalla por Verdún terminó con la victoria de los franceses, aquellos que corrieron con la suerte de sobrevivir regresaron a sus ciudades natales, o continuaron en campaña con el ejército. Auruo regresó a Lyon, sano y salvo…bueno con una pierna menos, pero había regresado. El invierno llego y con él, la nieve característica de la época.

Todo parecía en orden pero no para Hanji Zoe quien al parecer no tardaba en sucumbir ante la enfermedad. Ya desde hace un tiempo que no salía de la cama, la tos, la fiebre y muchas otras dolencias la mantenían débil, el doctor les había advertido a sus padres que esperarán su muerte en cualquier momento.

/

Escuche de la victoria en Verdún, supe que Auruo había sobrevivido y que se casaría con Petra en unos meses, me encantaría poder llegar a ver eso, sin embargo estoy consciente del tiempo que me queda. Ahora que es invierno, con el frio mi fiebre no cede, la tos apenas me deja respirar y ni hablar del dolor que siento en el pecho.

Y hablando de dolores de pecho, apenas puedo recordar a Levi y no llorar, lo extraño, aun en la separación sabía que él estaba vivo y a pesar de lo que pasó después, me ilusionaba vagamente con el día en que nos volviéramos a ver; me imaginaba todo el cuadro: él bajando del tren, yo esperando en la estación, buscarnos con la mirada, correr a nuestro encuentro, abrazarnos como no lo habíamos hecho desde hace tanto, besarnos sin importar que el resto de personas en el lugar nos vieran, sería justo en ese momento cuando los dos tomáramos una pausa para tomar aire después de ese beso apasionado, donde yo le diría sí, quiero casarme contigo… pero ahora eso era imposible.

Escuche de repente como se abría la puerta de mi habitación, pensé que era mi madre trayéndome la medicina, por lo que no me tomé la molestia de voltear hacia la puerta.

-Hanji

Esa voz esa tan conocida voz, de seguro la fiebre me estaba jugando una mala pasada.

-Hanji ¿cómo estás?—decía la voz mientras escuchaba como unos pasos se acercaban a mí

Al voltear me topé con la gris mirada de Levi, quien ya se encontraba arrodillado al lado de mi cama. Estaba impecable con su uniforme azul, sin un solo rasguño, estaba aquí conmigo.

-Levi…-dije apenas, no podía creer que él estuviera aquí—pensé que hab…-no me dejo terminar la frase cuando ya tenía sus labios sobre los míos, tuve que separarme de él—no quiero contagiarte

-no me importa, vine por ti Hanji, vine porque te amo—me contesto tomando mi mano

-no me queda mucho tiempo

-vine por ti, lo demás no importa

Con la poca fuerza que me quedaba me senté en la cama para poder abrazarlo, tocarlo, olerlo y darme cuenta que era real.

-te amo Levi

-lo sé cuatro ojos, yo también te amo, por eso vine por ti

No pudimos decir nada más nos besamos y nos olvidamos de todo.

12 de diciembre de 1916

_Diario de Petra R._

Justo iba a casa de Hanji para decirle que habían encontrado el cuerpo de Levi y que al menos le podríamos dar santa sepultura, pero llegué tarde ella ya se había ido, quiero pensar que se encontrara con Levi en algún lugar en el cielo. Por ahora le pediré a los padres de Hanji que nos permitan enterrarlos uno al lado del otro, es una lástima que sólo así pudieron estar juntos.

* * *

sí deprimente lo sé y cuando termine de escribirlo me sentí una mala persona, que escribe este tipos de cosas después de entrar en depresión por un spoiler que ella misma provoco. ¿¡POR QUÉ BOOKEEEEER DEWITT POR QUÉ!?

gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer, ah y se me olvidaba, **Navy blue glasses **por ahí dicen piensa mal y acertaras, supongo que eso se adapta perfectamente a esta situación.

ya saben que cualquier duda, amenaza de muerte y comentario me lo pueden hacer saber con un review.

**ELI251**


End file.
